The truth about Jaden
by Jounouchi123
Summary: Jaden is actually a girl, but what will happen when someone will found out and who might be?
1. Chapter 1

**Jounouchi: Yet it's my first new story Anyway…I got this idea when I was playing my video game so yeah its call irunner you know it guys its awesome: D **

**Jaden: yeah right ^_^**

**Chazz: Um really?**

**Jounouchi: yeah what's wrong? Anyway, I will not guys let you wait so here is the story**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Will I don't own Yugioh GX **

**Chapter-1- The knowing**

The brunette sighed as he stood up finally while he was gazing around; he turned the knob of the door to be unlocking, there he found Chazz was just about to knock the door.

"C-chazz? Um hi good to see you I guess what's going on?" Said the brunette was alarmed and will a little blush on his face he tried to hide it, Chazz was just staring curiously and was really nervous about it.

"N-nothing …. No I have to know if this is true...Will" Chazz looks went to the ground and he was somehow afraid he was just pretending that he was okay

"You can come in" Said Jaden with a smirk on his pure face that let chazz face go red like tomato and he did like he ordered to he leaned to the wall and Jaden sat on his chair

"So what's up?"

"I am going to make this fast Jaden, just answer me one question" He took a deep breath before he said this question that was haunting him since he found out on the web he remembered the story, but he wanted to make it sure if it was right and why Jaden will … dressing and acting like a boy!

"Are you a girl? "

Jaden was frozen inside, he could hear his pounding heart so loud and it was scary, he was afraid and his eyes just widened with amazement that Chazz Princeton found out, the only person that he loved and now will he hate him forever … he was just afraid and a fool to think that chazz came here to confess his love for him but it was all wrong.

Jaden eyes was unshed inside, he tried to hide his all face and now it's time to say the truth no more hiding and back to his black world alone.

"Y-yes I am a girl chazz" said Jaden with low sound and shaking sound

Chazz gasped with amazement eyes, then he smirk because the one he loved was actually a girl…but Jaden had a different thought.

"You are! Then why you are acting like this… why did you keep it a secret? What's wrong if you can stay as a girl Jay?" Said Chazz wondering and worried he couldn't be so cold now just not at this moment.

"It's not like you can enter people life and they will spell out everything for you" Shouted Jaden angrily while he was standing then he was trying to leave the room , tears streaming down her cheek, but Chazz grabbed her hand; to stop her. Jaden was crying silently more and more tears.

"It's okay you can hate me now more, you can tell everyone go ahead … this is all what you want from the start" Jaden said and there was many pauses from her pain sobbing, chazz was afraid about his love, his angel, his everything and he will not let her go no matter what.

"Jaden, I'll not do that, why should I hate you more besides I know that I act like I hate you but I don't hate you I act like this with everyone, since you beat me Jaden I-I fall in love with you … I love you Jaden" Said Chazz confident with pure look inside his eyes, trying to touch Jaden's soul by his pure love that he has.

Jaden was feeling very happy to hear these words, but could he stay in love with her when he is about to know why she is dressing like a boy, she thought!

"Right, but if you really know me would you really love me like now?" asked Jaden with guts and all what she wanted to hear is yes, she hoped.

"Jaden, try me … to show you how much I love you" Chazz said with so gentle voice and with warm smirk on his face.

Jaden stopped crying and looked at Chazz eyes to tell him the whole story, but when she was starting to tell she found that chazz's lips pressing hers and she felt so happy for this moment.

**Yay I know it's a short chapter but the next one I am sure it will be more than this!**

**Will the next chapter will be about why Jaden is dressing like a boy … if you really want to know I have many ideas … and if you have you can tell me if you like**

**Sorry if my English spelling or Grammar was bad, you can put all your hate by a comment.**

**I just need two reviews to continue I really want to know if I should continue this story thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The truth**

**Jaden (P.O.V.)**

***flashback***

_I remember that girl when she used to dress those skirts, that used to be called from her mother baby, that used to be someone or something .I remember her so clearly as it was yesterday but she is gone no more Jaden , no more .I sacrificed myself for letting her alive, Oh I missed when my hair used to be long, I missed how to be a girl…I missed everything about me, my only wish just to back for one day as a girl, that was once beloved by her mother._

I remember everything only when that accident happened, and back then I only remember distant laughter's used to be so warm, that day when Jaden was gone to be the son, to be the one that will save a life , that day was beautiful at first, playing with my twin brother water fight, even with my mother was watching us closely… smiling that sweet smile, as my father came and hugged her from behind , I remember that moment I was so happy, till my father was driving us home at night, my brother was sleeping and I was chatting with my mother about how we should do this every time and she accepted , I was so damn happy with my whole family around, until … our car crashed by a vast tree. From back then I have to live another life by another face and another fake smile.

I remember after that every night I used to cry, why did they have to leave me, everything was perfect until they gone , my brother and father were dead, me and my mother were the only one was able to survive… every day was so calm and silence in home, even my room and sometimes that silence used to scares me to death, I used to be alone all the time, until I started to see some things , familiar … and voices trying to keep me calm and warm. That night I tried to kill myself by a knife and when I tried, some faces showed up, not a human faces but monsters? I was so afraid I got out from the house and ran, crying more and more just I couldn't stop I was racing with the air and I fall down to my knees trying to stand up with all my strength _why? Why my legs are failing me now?_ I thought and continued to cry more and more I heard more laughter's , saw more faces around me were upset and trying to force a smile , they were kind and so helpful, but I have seen them before _could it be? _I thought with a heavy panting , I put my left hand inside my pocket to pick up my deck, my cards… and I was looking at the deck with a confusion, and heard again the voices and looked again I saw them all there standing, smiling a real smile, they were there…I was able to see them as Flame wingman tried to speak and tell me everything will be alright and I don't have to give up, from there I started to see my monsters and every new card I put it inside my deck. So I decided to do everything to help my mother, knowing that I am not alone anymore, my mother tried to commit a suicide a few months later she just was so confused and forgot about me, she forgot her only daughter, and when I tried to calm her down before she might do that and when I talked to her for the first time since that accident happened… she looked at me with a warm smirk, will I wondered why?

At that time I was wearing a hat, and some Jeans and T-shirt, I looked will exactly like my twin brother, she put the knife on the floor and started to cry and hugged me so tight, I was relieved back then that my mother stopped from trying to kill herself. I will help her like my monsters helped me no matter what, but I was so shocked when I heard her mumbling things, when I heard her finally she talked with her shaking voice.

"I am so happy Hiroshi I will never leave you my son never, don't you ever leave me again, I will always protect you, don't go now please" Said the mother crying at loud, with tears falling down, I was confused and upset to call me by my twin brother name, but nevertheless I tried to smile because I decided to do everything to help my mother, I will change the world for her, and even myself .If she wanted me to be her son I'll be mother, just for you.

***End of Flashback***

I shot up from bed terrifying, panting and sweating…I felt someone holding me tightly, I looked who is he then I found Chazz was there.

"You are awake… Oh Jaden I am so sorry" Said chazz

"Can't breathe" Said I then he stopped hugging me.

"What time is it?" Asked I rubbing my eyes

"What time, Jay I was so afraid about you, you have been sleeping for two days" Chazz answered

"Two days…what happened to me?" Asked I yelling not loud.

"I asked you why you were acting like a boy and you told me then you slept in my arms I tried to wake you up the next day but you didn't wake up" Said chazz with a concern look inside his eyes" are you okay now?" Chazz asked

"Y-yes I am fine"

Then syrus got inside the room he smiled a huge smile and ran to hug me man he was so worried about me.

"Oh Jay, you finally are awake, I am going to tell everyone, and you have to tell us what happened and what Chazz did to you. I am going" went he running

"What chazz did to me? " Asked I with a confusing

"Yeah I have to protect you Jaden no matter what, you are my love and my everything, and you have to know that no matter what I'll never leave you okay "said Chazz with his gentle voice

I looked inside chazz's eyes were so warm and we are moving slowly to touch our lips like we do now, I feel so safe around him and I don't want this kiss to stop until, Syrus and the gang got inside the room watching us kissing, I realized the gang came even Chazz then we stopped kissing and looked at the gang.

**Yay I finished this chapter tell me what do you think? Should I continue?**


End file.
